


Yours

by yvochrali



Series: The Retoldverse [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Study, F/F, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Season/Series 04, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvochrali/pseuds/yvochrali
Summary: "It is called understanding when one accepts other's talks of wisdom; but, where is the wisdom-filled talk in this era?" - Dada Bhagwan. Part 9 of the Retoldverse. Set Post-Season 4.
Relationships: Andrew Wells & Tucker Wells, Andrew Wells/Original Male Character(s), Dawn Summers & Andrew Wells, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers
Series: The Retoldverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaiadaughterofAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffyverse. If I did, the show wouldn't only represent feminism.
> 
> Andrew: (Appears; gleefully throws rainbow-coloured glitter all over the Author, then mysteriously disappears)
> 
> (Blink blink, blinky de blink) Huh.

_Do people understand the meaning of acceptance?_

Two women were sitting on the floor. Power radiated from both of them, causing an eerie glow to fill the room; but despite its intimidating appearance, there was love. Developing love. Maybe quite not as strong as it would come to be in the following years, but...but it was _there_. 

They smiled softly at each other and reached for each other's hands, yearning for one another's close presence. The glow became stronger and brighter as the beautiful, blood-red rose in the circle between them began to rise steadily.

_We try to accept the reality that things aren't always as simple as we think they are and..._

A blonde woman was staring at another woman in shock, trying to comprehend the words that had just been spoken to her. The other woman stared unblinkingly at the blonde, her green eyes begging her to understand. _Please accept me. I'm still me._

_...and sometimes, we can do so..._

The blonde eyes softened as she made up her mind, reaching out to hold on to her friend's hand. _I accept you._

_...other times...we can't..._

An older woman stared after two women, a red-head and a blonde, as they walked past her and down the street, narrowing her eyes at their hands as they held onto each other tightly. She scoffed loudly and turned her head in disgust. _Young people these days._

As she walked off, the blonde turned her head to look behind her, her jaw tightening as something passed over her eyes. 

_...but it doesn't matter..._

A blonde boy leaned forward to shyly kiss a dark-skinned boy, whose eyes widened in surprise.

_...because feelings do matter, regardless of who you are..._

As the blonde boy pulled back, his eyes found the other boy's eyes, desperately gazing into his eyes. 

"I-I-I, I'm sorry, Kevin, I-I just..." He ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck, flushing deeply. _Oh God, what if...what if he won't be my friend anymore?_

_...and nobody has the right to judge that..._

The same blonde boy was crying angry tears as he quickly walked down the street, the dark sky shining with stars above him. He wiped his eyes, wishing that it had all turned out different and that he _wasn't_ as much of a sissy as his brother always called him. _I'm 15 years old; I'm not supposed to be such a cry-baby! Maybe Tucker's right..._

_...even if it hurts..._

The blonde boy sat down on a doorstep, his chest heaving with suppressed sobs. He was waiting for his friend; a friend who he could _rely_ on. 

The door opened silently and a girl poked her head out, immediately seeing her friend's tears as he stood up to face her, blue eyes shining with sadness, she practically launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around the boy, letting him cry as he broke down once more. 

_Regardless, one thing is clear..._

Two people, a man and a woman, around the same age, stared curiously as a redhead and a blonde whispered to each other on the couch, not too far away from them. 

They had never seen the redhead look so _happy_ before. Content, playful...all of this was due to the shy, blonde that had come into her life not so many months ago...

_...when something is amazing in your life..._

The blonde laughed full-heartedly, her voice light and sweet even when in mirth, as the redhead ran around the room, frantically trying to evade a bunch of small, floating lights as they chased her around the room.

"Tara! It isn't _funny_...s-stop, _stop laughing!_ _Taraaaaa_!" She whined, then yelped as one of the lights went up her shirt. "No, _no_! _Oh, my Goddess!_ Don't _do_ that! _Bad_ light! Wait, I can make you go away-" She flapped her arms and tried to bat at her shirt as the tiny light zoomed around playfully. "- _Evanescet!_ " In her panic, she forgot that, in her high emotional state, the spell would just- "Oh my, it _duplicated_ \-- _Tara_!"

The blonde just laughed even more, now having to hold onto the doorway as she giggled manically at the whole hilarity of the situation in front of her.

_...don't let it go..._

The blonde boy stood in front of a familiar dark-skinned boy, his eyes determined as he tried to understand.

"Kevin, _please_ , listen to me. Why... _Why did you push me away!_ " He cried. "Did I do something wrong?" He searched the other boy's face. 

"I-I, it's-" The other boy took a deep breath. "It's not your fault." He whispered, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean?" 

"It's mine, Andy. I just...My uncle...he..." He took a deep breath. "He told me that, that being...you know, that it was _unnatural_." He lifted his dark eyes to look in the blonde boy's blue ones. "But...I like you, you know? It-It can't be wrong or...unnatural." He smiled at the boy. " _It can't_." He repeated.

"Then don't let it be so." The blonde insisted, hopefully gazing into the other boy's eyes.

_...and it's yours..._

"Yay! Tara, you're _back_!" A young voice shrieked with glee, bouncing to the blonde woman, throwing her arms around her waist enthusiastically.

The blonde hugged her back, pleasantly surprised. She leaned back and reached out place her hand on the younger girls head. "Hey, I think you've grown, D-Dawnie!" Her stutter wasn't quite as pronounced as it had been before.

The young girl wiggled with excitement. " _Of course_ I've grown Tara!" She tried to sound indignant, but soon was giggling as the woman cocked an eyebrow at her, the corner of her lips quirking upwards in amusement. 

"I'm so, _so_ glad your dating Willow, Tare! Otherwise, I _wouldn't_ have met you!" She grinned broadly from ear to ear, not realizing the impact her words had on the blonde-

-who stared in wonder at the younger girl, before smiling fondly at the thought of the redhead who always managed to sneak teasingly into her mind, leaving her feeling wonderfully dizzy and warm inside. 

_...and nobody can take that from you..._

_...ever_

**Finite**

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! I love this story so, so much! I just started writing and then...WHAM! This came out! (Lets out a squeal of joy and begins to do this very absurd-looking dance)
> 
> Dawn: (Joins her in maxing out the Squealing Ability; D&D style) 
> 
> Cordelia: (Sits down heavily on the ground, looking up to the heavens) How did I become friends with them again?
> 
> Faith: (Appears alongside a chair; casually nursing a glass of vodka) Believe me, Queen C, I ask myself that question every single day. 
> 
> Cordelia: (Looks blanky at Faith's chair, then narrows her eyes) Yeah-Hey! How'd you get a chair?! 
> 
> Faith: (Deadpan) The world likes me better.


End file.
